Our Version of Events
by HappyMonday
Summary: Everyone messes up at some point or another in their lives but Penny Hall had just messed up BIG TIME! How could one silly night - one not so simple mistake, lead to all this drama? The leader of Cenation is in for the biggest shock of his life...


**_Our Version of Events_**

**Everyone messes up at some point or another in their lives but Penny Hall had just messed up BIG TIME! How could one silly night - one not so simple mistake, lead to all this drama? Well, the leader of Cenation is in for the biggest shock of his life...**

**A/N: So my 4 year old loves the MGK song "Invincible" which as you know was one of the WM28 theme tunes...the John Cena one! Anyways, my son has been blasting it all day on his little stereo (yeah, I'm gonna pay for that when he's a teen) which means I've had Cena stuck in my head for most of the day and as a result this little story idea has popped up.**

_**Chapter One: The Past will always come back and bite you in the ass!**_

To:JFACENA1977 

From:PennyPockets 

Subject: News

Dear John,

Hey, how are ya stranger?

I know….this has probably come as a bit of a surprise, right? You probably thought (and hoped?) that when I left the company four months ago that you'd never hear from me again. To be fair, I didn't intend on contacting you ever again either. But…yeah…here I am…emailing you. This is the probably the hundredth message that I've tried to compose…only, they haven't turned out so good.

Today's the day though….whatever I write, however badly written this email turns out….I'm sending it. Because, really, I have to.

So….you know as soon as you heard that I'd resigned, you came and asked if it was because of you…and I assured you that it wasn't? Well…..I was only half telling the truth. You see, what I assumed that you meant when you asked that was - was I leaving because I couldn't bare working with you after what had happened between us. On that hand I was telling the truth. - I bear no ill feelings towards you. I was well aware of the fact that it was a one night stand and only that when it happened. And the fact that you got back together with Liz a few days later was really neither here nor there. It didn't bother me in the slightest. I wasn't some love sick puppy, John. We had sex. That was it.

And I also want to say that I didn't find you difficult to work with in the slightest after that night - you were just your normal, charming, goofy self. Okay, maybe it was slightly awkward…but no big deal!

So in those respects, you had nothing to do with me leaving.

Yes, I left because I had found a job nearer home with no travelling involved - but I'd had to find a job nearer home with no travelling involved because….well…..because I found out that I was pregnant.

There, I said it.

Dropped the bombshell.

Aaaarrrrgggghhhh!

Oh John I'm so sorry to say it but the baby **is **yours. I swear to god, 100%…its yours.

I broke up with Nick in January and you were the only guy I had slept with since then - you still are…I mean, in my condition I ain't going to be putting myself out there am I ?!

I found out pretty quickly - around 5/6 weeks and by the time I left the WWE I was just over 3 months. Which means I'm now slightly over 7 months - 29 weeks and 3 days to be accurate. I'm due on Dec 21.

I am really really REALLY sorry, that I haven't told you before now. I honest to god regret it. From the bottom of my heart.

Plain and simply, I was just too damn scared to!

I found out the very same night you announced your engagement to Liz….talk about great timing huh? I had done a test (actually 4) at the hotel and was on my way to the arena to tell you when I got your group text informing us of the news. I didn't know what the hell to do. I didn't want to ruin your whole engagement night….so I kept it to myself.

I did intend to find a suitable opportunity to tell you but I eventually realised that whenever I tell you, it's gonna ruin your engagement. And then that little niggle escalated in my head to…I'm gonna ruin your whole life. Your first kid is with some chick you had a one night stand with and not the woman you're marrying? How awful!

Eventually I convinced myself it was just better not to tell you at all. I formed a plan - get a new job closer to home and get as far away from you as possible.

It honestly seemed like a good idea at the time.

But the further on I've got in this pregnancy the more and more I've become guilt ridden with my decision.

We both made this baby together and you at least deserve to know about it.

Just to be clear…I'm not asking you for anything - not money, not support, not a relationship or whatever else. I'm not trying to trap you John. I'm basically just informing you of the situation. Whatever you choose to do with this information is entirely up to you.

If you wanna be a part of this kids life we can work things out - you deserve to have just as much of an involvement as I do. If you don't wanna have anything to do with him/ her then that fine too. I honestly mean that. I really don't want this baby to fuck things up for you. Career wise or with Liz. All I ask is that if this is your decision, that its with 100% commitment - I don't want you walking back into my life in 5 or 10 years and staking your claim on the kid. If you're out, you're out - okay? No changing your mind. That just wouldn't be fair to him/ her.

Well….I guess that's that! I really don't know what else to say. Just….I'm really sorry again, for not telling you sooner.

Please try to understand

Penny.


End file.
